Tutor
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: If Sena's grades get any worse he'll be forced to leave the secretary position of the Devil Bats, which will make it a lot harder to hide the fact that he is Eyeshield 21. UnLuckily Hiruma's more than willing to tutor him. HiruSena
1. Chapter 1

FASH: Another Hiruma/Sena, because this pairing is just oh so very awesome. This takes place sometime before the Taiyo Sphinx game. For anyone who is possibly reading my Riku/Sena, I'll get the last part done ASAP, but I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out Riku's mind... Men are to complicated... WHA!

Disclaimer: I only wish, because you know, if I did... Oh it would be good times...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena glanced around the classroom nervously, he had been asked to stay behind after class by his home room teacher today, but if he took much longer then he'd be late for practice and God only knows what Hiruma would do to him for that.

"Ah, Kobayakawa-kun, I'm glad you could make it." His home room teacher began as he entered the room. "Do you have any idea as to why I asked you to stay after school today?" Sena shook his head, and his teacher sighed, opening his briefcase on his desk and shuffling through papers. "I'm going to talk to you about your dwindling marks, most notably in Math and English." Sena inwardly groaned, he hadn't had much time to do homework lately had he? Hiruma was always pushing the entire team so hard, Sena especially. "You're barely passing and if this keeps up you'll loose your position as secretary of the Deimon Devil Bats."

Sena practically whimpered. That was not good, if he lost his cover as the secretary, how would he be able to play? Plus they'd notice his marks were still abysmal and then place two and two together...

"I've decided that the best action plan is for you to get a tutor, and since I am aware that you already well acquainted with Anezaki Mamori-san, I think it would be in your best interest to-"

The door burst open, Hiruma not wasting a second before locking his eyes on Sena. "Fucking secretary, you're late for practice!"

The teacher visibly wilted. "N-Now now Hiruma-san, I've just been talking to Kobayakawa-kun about his marks and how it will affect his club membership." Hiruma's eyes narrowed into slits and he took a step forward, clenching a firearm in one hand while the other gripped at his hip.

"And what exactly does that mean, fucking teacher?" He practically growled and the older man was practically shaking his boots.

"What it means is Kobayakawa-kun will not be allowed to be your team's secretary if his marks don't go up. But don't worry! I've already got a tutor in mind and-" "I'll teach the fucking shrimp, I don't trust anyone else to do it right."

The teacher opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it when he saw Hiruma's finger move over the trigger.

"Well then, I wish you luck on your studies Kobayakawa-kun, have a good day." He said before dashing out of the room.

Hiruma smirked at the empty doorway before turning back to Sena with a serious look on his face. "Go change and start running some laps. After practice it's just going to be you, me and some texts books." Sena nodded nervously and quickly rose out of his seat, not being able to help wishing Hiruma hadn't come in at the moment he had.

'Mamori-neesan would be a great tutor, but... Studying with Hiruma-san, alone?' Sena shuddered at the thought. 'He'll probably make me run laps for every question I can't answer, or shoot at me.'

Practice seemed to be unbearably short that day and Sena couldn't help but feel like Hiruma's eyes were following him everywhere he went.

'This is going to be horrible.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the change room to see Hiruma waiting for him, leaning against a tree and looking rather, well, frightening in the shadows.

"Alright fucking shrimp, let's go study."

Was it just him, or had he heard the cocking of a gun at the end of that sentence? Well, it didn't really matter if he did because he already knew what he was dealing with, he just had to live through it. So Sena obediently went to Hiruma's side and managed to walk home without any life threatening tragedies happening along the way, which seemed like it was an accomplishment, but Sena had never walked home with Hiruma before so he couldn't be sure.

When they arrived at Sena house the young boy had slowly opened the door and peered inside the house. "Mom?" He sighed in relief when there was no answer, he would hate to have to explain to his mother why he needed a tutor, in fact, he would hate to see his mother's reactions to Hiruma period.

"Oi, you going to keep me waiting outside forever?" Hiruma asked, right next to Sena's ear, who practically jumped out of his shoes when he felt the breath against his skin. "HIII! Uh, no, you can come in now." Sena said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Hiruma through, the older boy didn't budge.

"Ladies first, fucking shrimp." Sena wasn't sure if Hiruma was trying to be polite or offensive, but what Hiruma said was law, and Sena didn't want to be 'punished' for something as stupid as not going inside his own home quickly enough.

"Do you want anything to drink, Hiruma-san?" Hiruma glanced around the house, blowing a bubble with his gum. "No, let's just get right on to studying." He made his way to the stairs and went up, going to the first door on the right.

Sena, kind of freaked out by Hiruma knowing where his room was located, only followed the other boy slowly as scenes of his ultimate demise ran through his head. Yes, death by English was quite a way to go.

"Alright fucking shrimp, here's what we're gonna do." Hiruma sat down on the bed and rummaged through his backpack, Sena gulped, who knew what could be in there? He was extremely relieved when Hiruma only took out his laptop. "You're going to get your English textbook and re-read everything in chapters one and two because you're having a pop quiz on it tomorrow." Sena was about to ask how Hiruma knew, but decided that it was a pointless question and it would be better to not know.

So Sena sat at his desk, desperately trying to make sense of the foreign language spread out on the pages in front of him. There were several times where he was sorely tempted to ask Hiruma for help, but he'd cast a look over his should and see the blonde cleaning a gun and he would suddenly feel a lot more confidence in his own skills.

He had just finished his struggle with the second chapter when Hiruma had place a hand written sheet of questions in front if him. The brunette stared at the page in front of him and carefully picked it up, as if it would explode if he touched it the wrong way.

"Hiruma-san, this is your writing, right?" "Why yes it is fucking shrimp, now answer the fucking questions!" Sena tensed when he heard the cocking of a gun and he gulped as his eyes scanned over the questions. 'I'm dead meat.' He held his pencil tightly as it hovered over the paper, beads of sweat were already starting to form on his brow. 'I can do this, I can do this, I just went through my text book for crying out loud! I can do this!' But even as he chanted words of reassurance in his head, he knew that he was just lying to himself.

It took him almost half an hour to complete a small quiz that might have taken a student who was fairly good in English ten minutes at the most. Hiruma's eyes narrowed as he scanned the answers, there were spelling mistakes, grammar errors and most of his answers were just outright wrong, as if he hardly understood the question in the first place.

Hirma angrily snapped his gum as his eyes moved to lock on Sena's small, shivering form. "Fucking shrimp, do you have any idea how easy these questions are compared to the ones that are going to be on the quiz tomorrow?" He asked lowly and Sena shook his head. "No Hiruma-san, I don't." Sena gripped at the hem of his shirt, averting his eyes from the silently seething blonde. 'He's going to kill me any second now!' Sena closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the inevitable shooting.

He was nearly shocked half to death when instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hiruma glaring down at him, he was angry, but he wasn't yelling or shooting.

'Maybe he's going to kill me bare handed.' "How the hell did you pass the entrance exams for Deimon when you can hardly read English?"

"Well, you see... Mamori-neesan knew what types of questions they'd be asking on the exam, so she made me study those questions and taught me how to properly answer them." Hiruma frowned and the hand on Sena's shoulder gripped a little harder than necessary. "How much English do you understand?" "Just the basic stuff really, I was never any good at it." Sena replied nervously and Hiruma removed his hand from Sena's shoulder only to grab the boy's hand and yank him out of the chair.

"I'm going to go over the first two chapters with you." He began, picking up Sena's textbook from it's place on his table. "But we're going to have to sit beside each other so that we can both see the book." Hiruma sat on the edge of the bed and gave Sena a hard look until the boy snapped out of his stupor and sat beside him.

"When you don't understand something, point it out to me okay? Because if you get less than a ninety percent on next quiz I write up I'll fucking kill you." Hiruma said, looking more serious then Sena wanted him to while saying something like that. "A-Alright Hiruma-san. I-I'll try my b-best." He squeaked out as he stared at the textbook Hiruma was opening, becoming riveted with Hiruma's long fingers. 'Hiruma-san has feminine looking hands.'

"Hey, pay attention fucking shrimp!" "Y-Yes!"

Trying to learn something he was naturally bad at was a bit troublesome, and asking Hiruma questions were some of the scariest moments in his young life, but after around an hour Sena seemed to be getting the hang of what was covered in the first chapter, and Hiruma was getting used to having to answer every little question that the smaller boy asked.

They were just about to advance to the second chapter when Sena's mother strode into the room.

"Ah, I was wondering why there was an extra pair of shoes at the entrance. Sena, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" She smiled warmly at both teenagers and Sena gulped, glancing at Hiruma out of the corner of his eye.

"Th-this is H-Hiruma-san, he's the head of the club I'm the secretary of." Sena said quickly, praying that Hiruma wouldn't do anything to drastic.

"Pleased to meet you Kobayakawa-san." Hiruma stood up and bowed to Sena's mother, who gave a bow back. "Pleased to meet you too Hiruma-kun."

Sena held a hand over his heart, Hiruma was being polite? Why? What was going on!? Was the world going to end! 'This is surely a sign of the oncoming apocalypse!'

"Just tell me if you two need any snacks or anything okay? Study hard!" She called out as she left, unaware that the expression on her son's face was one of pure horror.

Hiruma turned around and rose an eyebrow. "What's got your panties in a knot?" "Y-Y-You were-" "Nice to your mom, yeah, so?" Sena's body went completely stiff and he could hardly help but think. 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Hiruma-san.' But thankfully as Hiruma sat back down beside him he gave Sena his normal menacing grin and pulled out a hand gun from his bag. "If we don't finish the second chapter in the next hour, you're going to play the punishment game." Sena almost sighed in relief, even though quite frankly he was scared out of his wits, Hiruma was being normal again, the world was back to normal.

Sena was slowly coming to grips with everything and he had fewer questions to ask during the second chapter, which was wonderful because he really didn't want his mother to hear a gun firing off in her son's room. That, and he really didn't want to get shot at in the first place.

When they had finished going over everything Hiruma had closed the book with a large, unsettling grin beginning to form on his face.

"Umm. Why are you smiling Hiruma-san?" Sena asked nervously as he glanced at his alarm clock, they had finished in under thirty minutes, so why was Hiruma smiling like that?

"For your next test I'll be asking you questions, and every time you get an answer wrong you have to remove an article of clothing." Sena blinked at Hiruma curiously, eyebrows furrowing together. "That's not a very funny joke Hiruma-san." "Who said I was joking." Sena stared at Hiruma's serious visage before realizing that the older boy was actually serious. "Hiruma-san!" He shouted, completely scandalized. "Why would you make me do something like that?!" Hiruma shrugged. "You'll think more carefully about the questions if your modesty is on the line. Your problem is that you never fully process the question, if your under a lot of pressure to answer the questions right you'll think about them harder."

Sena's mouth formed a small 'o', his eyes widened. 'Ohhh... But won'y that also make me unnecessarily stressed?' "Well, okay... I guess." Hiruma smirked. "Alright, and also remember, if you don't get nine out of ten right..." Hiruma gestured to his bag which was surely full of fire arms, Sena nodded and hoped beyond all hope that he would be able to answer all the questions.

He got through the first eight fairly easily, but question nine had ended up being a bit to tough.

"Correct the one word error: There's only five apples left." Sena's eyebrows scrunched together before answering confidently. "There is only five apples left." "No." Hiruma's eyebrows twitched as he gripped his gun harder. "There _are_ only five apples left." Sena had quickly shrugged off his green jacket and had smiled nervously, one more question to go.

"Correct the one word error: His breathing was restored to normal by artificial perspiration." Sena's eyebrows scrunched together again and he slowly spoke his answer. "His breathing was restored to normal by artificial... Respiration?" Sena clenched his eyes shut, opening them carefully when he didn't hear any gun fire.

"Good job fucking shrimp, I'm sure you'll ace the quiz tomorrow, no problem." Sena chuckled a bit. 'I wonder if all the questions he just asked are going to be on the quiz... No he wouldn't know that... Right?'

"Next week you're having a unit test in English and Math, so over the next five days we'll go over Math, and then we'll review English on the sixth day. And you had better pass those test with fucking flying colours, or you know what'll happen." "Yes Hiruma-san." Sena's visibly wilted.

"I think that's enough studying for today." Hiruma began as he started packing up and Sena quickly stood up. "I'll escort you out." Hiruma gave him a strange look but stood up. "Lead the way, fucking shrimp."

As they passed the kitchen Sena's mother gave them a curious look. "Hiruma-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sena tensed and watched Hiruma closely.

"No thank you, maybe tomorrow." He declined pleasantly, sending shivers up Sena's spine. Hiruma being nice was possibly one of the most horrifying things he'd ever witnessed, but he had to be a good host until Hiruma left, so he had waited patiently as Hiruma put on his shoes before softly saying goodbye.

Hiruma turned the knob on the door and grinned at him. "Goodnight, fucking shrimp."

Later on that evening Sena nearly coughed up a lung when his mother mentioned his 'polite, handsome upperclassman' who was 'kind' enough to tutor him.

But hey, at least he was prepared for the pop quiz, that had questions that were miraculously similar to the first ones on the test Hiruma had given him the night before.

'I kind of feel like I'm cheating.' Sena thought as he wrote down his answers, biting his lower lip as his eyes scanned the page. 'I'm going to have to ask Hiruma-san to go over the basics with me for math, I don't want to answer questions on the unit test that Hiruma-san made me memorize the answers to.'

When collecting the papers his teacher gave him an awkward look.

"If the tutoring with him becomes to much for you-" "Don't worry, I'll manage somehow." 'This week is going to go by _so_ slowly.'

Sena sighed when school ended, mindlessly gathering up his papers and shoving them into his backpack. Tonight they'd be going over math, oh joy.

He grudgingly made his way to the clubhouse and waited by the door anxiously. He was even worse in Math than English and he just knew Hiruma was going to give him a hard time over it.

He straightened his posture a bit when he spied Hiruma approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He could deal with Hiruma, he just hoped Hiruma would be able to deal with him and his inability to remember quadratic equations and the like.

"Alright fucking shrimp, let's go teach you some math."

Was it just him, or did Hiruma sound oddly happy?


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Part two is locked, loaded and ready to roll, or however that saying goes.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena pouted, his eyebrows creasing together as he stared at the text book in front of him, but he wasn't focusing on the equations laid out before him at all, and Hiruma noticed.

"Oi, get back to work, fucking shrimp." Sena tensed slightly, eyebrows tilting even further downward as he bit his lower lip. 'Fucking shrimp this, fucking shrimp that, I have a name you know, it's not like I've forbidden you from using it, not like you'd listen to me anyways...' "Hey." Hiruma was suddenly a lot closer, leaning over Sena's shoulder and frowning at the younger boy. "What's bugging you?"

Sena turned to face Hiruma somewhat sullenly, focusing anywhere on Hiruma's face except for his eyes. "Well, you know Hiruma-san. I was just thinking that since we're spending so much time together you could stop calling me that..." Sena trailed off, watching Hiruma's eyebrows ascent. "Not that you have to call me Sena if you don't want to! It's just if my mom happened to hear you call me by-" "Sena." The brunette blinked and a small, grateful smile made it's way across his face.

"Oh good, you're happy, now get back to studying!" Normally a statement like that would be punctuated with multiple gunshots, but Sena's mother was home so he regretfully was forced leave his firearms be, which made Sena feel relieved on _so_ many levels.

It was his third day studying Math with Hiruma and he was finally starting to get the hang of everything ie. being around Hiruma more than what he deemed safe _and _the equations Hiruma made him learn. And now Hiruma was _finally_ going to stop calling him _that_, while his parents were in the house at least.

"Alright here's the plan, you're going to study for another twenty minutes, then I'm going to make you answer ten questions from the chapter that you've just gone over, and remember, if you don't get at least ninety percent, I'll destroy you." Sena gulped, Hiruma with guns was very scary, but for some reason the thought of what Hiruma was probably able to do with his bare hands seemed a lot worse.

Thankfully Sena was finally getting the knack of everything and the chance of Hiruma having to 'destroy' him had slimmed down by a significant percentage. But Sena still thanked every deity he could think of whenever Hiruma finished marking one of his 'tests' and told him that he could live another day.

Sena was in the middle of answering the seventh question when his mother knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer before gliding in, carrying a plate of freshly baked cookies. "I just thought that you boys could use a little snack after studying so hard." She said as she sat the plate down next to Sena's text book. "Did you guys want any tea? Juice? Milk?" Sena shook is head and Hiruma replied with a: "No thank you, Kobayakawa-san" In the polite sounding voice which still made Sena shudder a bit every time he heard it.

Sena's mom was just exiting his room when she turned around and gave Hiruma a large smile.

"Say, Hiruma-kun, do you want to stay over for dinner tonight, we'd love to have you." Her smile seemed to grow by the second and Hirums rubbed his chin in mock thought before answering. "Sure, that would be great."

Mrs. Kobayakawa practically skipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her while Sena turned his head, openly staring at the blonde who was sitting on his bed.

"What?" Hiruma asked, snapping his gum and narrowing is eyes slightly. "Get back to work _Sena_." The brunette reluctantly turned back to his work, eyes skimming over the next question as he blindly reached for one of the cookies beside him.

'Two girls agree to go on a road trip, they travel (x + 5)km the first day, on the second day they drive 2km more than half the distance they traveled the first day, on the third day they drove three times as far as they did on the second day. If they drove 5000km total, what is the value of x?' Sena munched on a cookie as he wrote down his answer, cautiously glancing at Hiruma out of the corner of his eye.

"Hiruma-san, would you like a cookie, they're really good." The brunette asked offhandedly as he read question nine. Hiruma didn't even bother to glance up from his laptop before replying: "I don't like sweet things." "Hmm." 'Oh well, more for me then.' Sena thought as he grinned, reaching for another cookie as he wrote down the answer for question nine. 'Alright, just one more question to go.'

"Oi Sena, why's your mom so eager to have me over for dinner anyways?" Hiruma asked casually and Sena paused, tilting his head to the side curiously. 'Come to think of it, mom does usually seem over excited when asking Hiruma-san to stay for dinner...' "I think it's because I don't bring too many people home from school, she's probably happy that I made friends with such a n-nice, caring, smart upperclassman." Sena turned back to his work quickly and attempted to keep composed, Hiruma, nice? Hiruma being nice was one of the freakiest things he had ever witnessed.

He was just finishing up the tenth question when he heard soft scratching sounds coming from the other side of his bedroom door. With a small smile he got up from his chair and opened the door, immediately scooping his kitten Pitt into his arms and scratching him behind his ears.

"Oi, did you finish your questions yet?" "Yep, and I'm pretty sure I aced them too." Sena replied with a grin, picking up his answer sheet with one hand while Pitt was carefully cradled in his opposite arm and handing his answers to Hiruma before sitting back down at his desk.

Hiruma gazed at Sena's answers with narrow eyes as he went over the equations in his head, and small, slightly feral smile forming on his lips when he reached the last question and discovered that, just as Sena had thought, he'd aced it. He lifted his head to look at the brunette, frowning a bit when he saw him playing around with his cat.

'Pitt' had been rather troublesome the last couple of days, always scratching on Sena's door in the middle of something important and Sena would always drop everything just to let the fucking cat in and coddle it. It was annoying and distracting, but apparently not even threats of destruction or fifty laps around the block could make Sena ignore his kitten when the thing was in the mood for some attention.

'At least the damn fur-ball came after all the important stuff was finished up this time.' "Oi, Sena, what's for dinner tonight?" Sena replied without bothering to turn away from his precious pet. "I'm pretty sure mom's making sukiyaki tonight. Oh, how'd I do on the questions?"

Hiruma crept up behind him and loomed over Sena's shoulder with a smirk on his face. "You only got seven right." He said in a low voice, smirk widening when he saw Sena tense up. "B-But I thought I did really good on those questions! I was sure that I got them all right!" He exclaimed, his voice wavering as though he was about to cry, Hiruma just chuckled dryly.

"Relax it was just a joke. You got them all right." He said as he stood up straight, ruffling Sena's hair harshly when the younger boy frowned up at him. "That wasn't a very nice joke Hiruma-san, I thought you were gonna kill me for a second." Hirma huffed. "You didn't seem that scared, I think you're getting used to me." Sena cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm getting used to you? Well, I guess so because we're spending so much time alone together..." He trailed off and blushed lightly, quickly turning all of his attention back to Pitt who had started to sniff curiously at the plate of cookies.

"No no Pitt, that food isn't good for you." He cooed as he picked it up and held it softly within his arms.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and ask my mom how much longer it'll be till supper, okay?" He said with a glance over his shoulder and Hiruma nodded, setting aside Sena's answer sheet and pulling his laptop back into his lap, sighing as soon as Sena left the room.

For several days Hiruma had been spending a lot of his free time with the shrimp, tutoring him, scaring him and ever so often hitting on him, but Sena didn't seem to notice that last bit at all. Really, did he just think Hiruma hovered over his shoulder all the time just to freak him out? And now he'd given Hiruma permission to use his given name, and hadn't protested at all when Hiruma refused to add an honorific like 'kun' to the end of his name.

'I'm going to have to be more straightforward in my _tactics_.' Hiruma thought with a grin, he usually hated being subtle in most situations but he hadn't wanted to scare the other boy away, but since Sena just wasn't getting it... 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

"Umm, Hiruma-san?" Sena called out nervously from his position in the doorway. "My mom says it should be ready soon, so you might as well come downstairs to wait." "I'll be down in a minute." The blonde replied as he started collecting his stuff and putting it back in his bag. 'Dinner with Sena's family eh? It's like I'm part of the family already.' He let out a chuckle before composing himself, it wouldn't do to have Sena's parents see him acting like he usually did.

It was strange to eat with other people after so long of eating by himself, but Hiruma could easily adapt to this situation and was conversing with Sena's parents in no time, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"I'm just happy that Sena has found such a nice upperclassman, aren't you honey?" "Mmph." Mumbled Sena's dad, which was presumably a yes, Hiruma just smiled back. "Oh, and he's quite handsome too, don't you think Sena?" The brunette sputtered a bit. "W-What?" "Do you have a girlfriend Hiruma-kun?" Hiruma delicately patted at his lips with his napkin before answering. "No, I'm afraid between the American Football club and schoolwork I just don't have the time for one." "That's too bad, I'm sorry if spending time tutoring Sena is taking away from whatever love life you could be having." "_Mom_." Sena hissed through his teeth, giving Hiruma a cautious look.

"Oh, it's no problem ma'am, I actually enjoy spending time with Sena-kun, he's a nice boy." Mrs. Kobayakawa giggled behind her hand, smiling widely. "Oh you simply must stay over for dinner again sometimes, it's so refreshing to have someone else to talk to. No offence sweethearts." "None taken." Sena and his father replied in unison before focusing their attention back on their food.

"How much longer will you be studying with Sena?" "Well, we're going to have our last Math session tomorrow, then we'll go over his English on Sunday and then we'll be done, unless he has any other subjects he feels he needs help with." Hiruma sent a sly look over to Sena who quickly shook his head. "Nope, I'm good with everything else. I've just never really been good at those two subjects." He said with a bit of a wince, he always felt a bit bad for himself whenever he had to admit how horrible he was at academics.

"Anyways, Hiruma-kun, you can come over for dinner anytime you want, I won't mind having you over again and I'm sure Sena would love it." Said brunette made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. 'Love it? I think that's going a bit too far mom...'

"Thanks for the meal." Hiruma said as he finished, slowly rising up from his chair. "I should probably be getting home now." "Have a nice night Hiruma-kun, Sena, go walk your upperclassman part way home." "Wha- But-" "Mind your manners young man, I'm sure Hiruma-kun is sacrificing a lot to keep your grades up, so go and walk him home." "Ye-Yes mom." Sena replied, inwardly sulking as he made his way to the front door and put his shoes on alongside Hiruma.

"I'm supposed to walk you part way home, so uh, just lead the way and tell me when to turn back." Sena said as he followed the silent Hiruma out the door, glancing up at him curiously.

"Hiruma-san..." Sena began when they had turned off of his street. "Why do you act so nice around my parents anyways? Wouldn't it just be easier for you to act like you normally do?" Hiruma turned around and grinned at him.

"Well, I don't want my future in-laws to think I'm an unsuitable son in law." Sena stopped mid-step, eyes wide as he openly stared at Hiruma, gapping.

"I-I have a sister?! And no one ever told me!?" He asked hysterically, Hiruma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Actually, I was talking about _you_." He said before grabbing onto Sena's shoulders and pulling him forward so that their lips met in a harsh, demanding kiss. Sena opened his mouth to protest but Hiruma immediately took advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue in, dragging it along Sena's before pulling back, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You can go back home now, I'll see you tomorrow _Sena_." Hiruma said before turned around and walking away.

It took five whole minutes for Sena to regain his ability to think and move and whatever questions that were tugging at his mind anxiously couldn't be answered because the cause of all the questions had already sauntered off and disappeared.

'Future in laws? Does he want to marry me or something?!' Sena thought as he took in a shaky breath, slowly turning around and trekking home. 'This is just a cruel joke right? But... I don't think that Hiruma-san would play around with my feelings like that, because he needs my cooperation on the team, so...' He gingerly placed his fingers to his lips, blushing when he felt how swollen they had become because of the kiss.

'Hiruma-san, I just don't understand what's going on in that head of yours...'


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Alright, so I procrastinated a bit with this chapter but at least it's up now, besides, even if I'm off school I still have work, stupid Tim Horton's. Anyways, I hope you like my conclusion.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena hadn't been able to get much sleep that night, when he'd come home in a bit of a daze his mother had asked him if he was feeling okay. "You look a bit feverish." She'd said to him. "You should get a good night's sleep."

Well, he would have if he could have, but unfortunately the sand man seemed to have some sort of grudge against him. He was just happy he didn't have practice in the morning, he highly doubted that he'd be fully functional on the amount of sleep he'd obtained and then he'd be in big trouble with Hiruma... Hiruma... Speaking of Hiruma, what the hell was going on in his head anyways?!

Sena glared at his alarm clock through bleary eyes when it abruptly woke him up the next morning, he lazily reached out a hand and felt around for the snooze button, successfully pressing it down on his fifth try. 'I don't wanna go to school today.' Because Hiruma would be at school and he had scheduled a team meeting at lunch today, then he would be at the practice after school and then he would be coming to his house to help him study again. Who knew when, where or if he'd do something like kiss Sena and make the younger boy feel all fluttery and anxious and weird.

Well, his mother had said he'd looked feverish, but Sena was pretty sure she'd be able to tell if he was faking and illness, so it was probably easier to just go to school and try not to get caught by Hiruma unaware.

So it was with great effort that Sena dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school, shuffling along the streets until he realized if he took much longer he'd be late.

Classes seemed to drag on longer than usual lately, Sena hoped it wasn't because he was getting used to Hiruma's ways of teaching, he could only take so many threats of destruction before getting panicky. 'But still, Hiruma-san gets the point across a lot quicker than these teachers.' Sena let out a sigh as he dully copied notes from the board. Maybe if he just pretended the kiss never happened everything could go back to normal. It could work...

He let out another sigh when the lunch bell rang, digging through his bag for his bento box before he made his way to the clubhouse, only to find that it wasn't there.

'I forgot my lunch at home...' He dug into his pocket for some change, finding only a 100 yen and two 10 yen coins.

'I guess I'll just have to settle for canned juice as my lunch then.' He thought sullenly as he made his way out of the classroom, stopping by a vending machine before going inside the club house.

The game against the NASA Aliens was coming up and it'd only be a few days till they would face off with one another and Hiruma apparently felt that their strategy meetings during their regularly scheduled practice wasn't enough. Oh well, maybe he could ask Mamori to share some of her lunch with him.

Hiruma was going through the various codes Mamori would be doing on the sidelines when there was a knock on the club room door. What student was stupid enough to interrupt one of Hiruma's meeting? The door slowly began to open and the entire team could feel Hiruma's anger levels raising up past the point that was considered 'safe.'

"Ah, I found you Sena." "M-Mom?" Hiruma's anger dissipated the second he saw who had interrupted and he easily slipped into Responsible-Upperclassman-Mode. "Kobayakawa-san, what brings you here?" He asked, aware that everyone but Sena and his mother were staring at him in shock.

"Sorry for interrupting Hiruma-kun, but Sena forgot his lunch." She replied sweetly as she passed Sena his bento box and Hiruma smiled back. "It's no problem Kobayakawa-san, Sena-kun will need his nutrition for this afternoon's practice, being the team secretary is a tough job after all." "Hiruma-kun, you're so sweet... Ah, Mamori-chan helps out too?" "Uh, yes, I'm the manager of the team." "Ah, well that's nice, please take care of my baby!" She finished with a bow, walking out of the clubhouse with a grin on her face.

"Okaaaay." "What the FUCK was that all about!" "Hiruma-san's even creepier when he's nice." "_Hiruma-kun_! _Why_ does Sena's mother know _you_?!"

Hiruma leaned back in his chair, blowing a bubble with his gum and blatantly ignoring Mamori's question. Mamori slowly turned to face Sena, who was kind of hoping to stay out of it, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sena, why does Hiruma-kun know your mother, in fact, why is Hiruma-kun so nice to your mother?" "Umm, well, you see..." Sena nervously fiddled with his bento box, hyper-aware of the many eyes that had decided to focus on him the moment Mamori had asked her question.

'I know I'm easier to get answers out of than Hiruma-san, but still...'

"Che. The fucking shrimp had lousy grades that were endangering his place on the team so I've been going over to his house and teaching him how to do things right. Now, if you'll kindly PAY ATTENTION to the FUCKING PLAYS we can get on with our lives before I decide to kill you all."

Needless to say, no one spoke out of turn for the rest of the meeting, and Sena was a bundle of nerves for the rest of the school day wondering what type of hell his tutoring session would turn out to be. After all, they'd be all alone in Sena's room and his mother would never believe that _Hiruma-kun_ would assault him like that.

'I just guess I'll have to fend Hiruma-san off by myself... I'm doomed.' The final bell rang and Sena made his way to the club house to wait for the older boy, shuddering a bit when he came into view.

"Alright, since this is gonna be your last session for math as soon as we get to your room you're going to look over your notes for fifteen minutes, and then we go straight to The Test. Thirty five questions, an hour and forty five minutes to complete it: that's one hundred and five minutes to do the thirty five questions, that's three minutes per question, and as per usual if you don't get ninety percent or more right, you know what's coming." "Y-Yes." Sena answered nervously, although he was kind of happy that Hiruma didn't say anything along the lines of: And for every question you get wrong, I get to kiss you. 'Hiruma-san kisses to harshly too, my lips wer-' "Oi, why are you so red in the face?" Hiruma asked with an expression that was suspiciously similar to a leer. "N-No reason, it's, uh, it's just a bit hot out...' Hiruma, although he clearly didn't believe Sena's excuse, and what a horrible excuse it was, let the matter drop.

Once they had made it to his house Sena was utterly shocked when Hiruma didn't make any moves on him. The blonde let him study for fifteen tense feeling minutes before placing a four page booklet in front of him and telling him, "The hour and forty five minutes starts _now_." and he didn't bug him in any way at all during his 'test.'

'But then again...' Sena thought as he carefully glanced over the sixteenth question. 'Hiruma-san never really bothered me any time when we were studying, I guess he didn't want me to loose focus...' He jotted down the answer and quickly moved on to the next question. 'So I guess Hiruma-san really does care about my grades. Well, of course he does, it'd be a lot harder to hide the fact that I'm Eyeshield 21 if I have no reason to hang around the American Football team.' He frowned and chewed on the end of his pencil, carefully spying on Hiruma out of the corner of his eye before bringing his focus back to the papers in front of him. He was reading over the thirty second question when he heard a scratch against his door, he immediately went to sit up, but Hiruma was already hovering behind him, glaring.

"Don't fucking move, ignore the cat and get to work, you have eight minutes left and four questions to finish in that time period, every minute counts, so don't get distracted by your damn cat." Sena, nodded, turning back to his work and quickly jotting down his answer while he silently hoped that Pitt wouldn't get angry at him for ignoring her.

He was just beginning to write down his answer for the last question when the sheets were ripped away from him.

"_Now_ you can let your cat in." Hiruma mumbled under his breath as he dropped down on Sena's bed, grabbing a red pen to mark with and going through the questions carefully. Meanwhile Sena had scooped Pitt up in his arms and was whispering apologies to it, but apparently the damage was already done because the kitten was struggling to break free of the embrace seconds after Sena picked her up.

So he put her back down on the floor with a sigh, 'Great, now my cat hates me.' before walking towards his bed and settling down next to Hiruma.

'Hiruma-san hasn't tried anything strange yet, so I suppose it's safe.' "How am I doing so far Hiruma-san?" Sena asked curiously, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at his answer sheet, pulling back when Hiruma made a nearly inaudible growl. "Ah-ha, I guess I'll just wait until you're finished marking then." He said, swinging his legs back and forth as he started at the wall ahead of him, not making a sound.

Around ten minutes later Hiruma stood up triumphantly, holding the sheets in front of Sena so he could see.

"Thirty two out of thirty five, that's ninety one percent. Not only do you get to live to see tomorrow, you get a special present from me for doing so well." The brunette immediately tensed up. "Th-That's not necessary Hiruma-san." Hiruma bent down so that he and Sena were face to face, although Sena was trying to move back a bit. "Oh, but I insist." He grabbed onto Sena's shoulders and pulled him forward, ravaging Sena's mouth in an almost brutal way until he heard Sena's small whimper of discomfort. He lightened up a bit, pulling away and kissing him softly before pushing their lips together in a firm but gentler kiss until Sena used all of his strength to push him away.

"Hiruma-san stop, you're making me feel all... Fluttery." Hiruma pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "'Fluttery' eh? Do you know _why_ you're feeling _fluttery_?" Sena shook his head 'no' and the quarterback just grinned down at him, slowly moving his hands away from the younger boy's shoulders. "Heh, you'll know why soon enough." He said before strutting out of the room, confident in the knowledge that the curiosity would just eat away at Sena until he decided to ask someone why he would feel that way.

'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'

And just like he thought, in mere minutes Sena was on the phone with Mamori, trying to figure out why he was feeling what he was feeling.

The next day was Sunday, no school, no practice, no reason for Hiruma _not_ to arrive as early as eight o' clock and sneak into Sena's room, hovering over him with a grin.

Sena practically had a heart attack when he felt like something was not right and opened his eyes only to find Hiruma right above him.

"Holy Mother! Hiruma-san what are you doing here?!" Sena nearly shouted as he scrambled to move away from Hiruma's grinning face. "Tsk tsk tsk. It's not like I'm here uninvited, you're mom let me in, besides, we've got a lot of stuff to go over today. So get out of bed" Sena flushed but complied, slipping out from under the covers and grabbing his English text book, sitting back down beside Hiruma and handing it over to him.

"Alright, here's how we're going to do this..."

When it was noon Hiruma finally decided to let Sena take a short break, although it was mostly because Sena's stomach kept growling and it was getting rather distracting.

Sena was in the middle of doing a test that Hiruma had written out for him when suddenly he felt the other boy's breath against his neck.

"So, did you find out why you were feeling 'fluttery' yesterday?" "Uhhhh..." 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'

When he had called Mamori out of the blue and asked her why he would feel like a whole bunch of dragonflies were let loose in his abdominal area when he was around 'someone', because he just could bear to tell her that he'd been _kissed_ by 'someone' she had, quiet happily replied that it probably meant he liked them.

Him? Like Hiruma? But Hiruma was scary, conniving and most of the time he seemed to be evil to the core. All in all, not someone Sena would fancy himself in love with.

"Uhhh, nope, still have no clue what it means. Now if you'll excuse me Hiruma-san, this is a particularly hard question and I would like to focus all of my attention on it." Hiruma frowned a bit but backed away to give Sena some space, frankly Sena was surprised that Hiruma was letting him focus on his work.

'But then again, he needs Eyeshield 21 to help win the Christmas Bowl, he needs _me_.' The thought of being needed by Hiruma in any way was rather strange, since the other boy seemed so independent, strong willed and so on. Yes, it was very, very strange, but also kind of nice.

"Hey, I'm leaving you alone, so focus on your work and get it done _Sena_." Hiruma said from his place on Sena's bed, fingers tapping against the keys of his laptop in a steady rhythm.

Sena forced himself to focus on his work and had begun to concentrate on it so deeply that he hardly realized Hiruma had begun talking until he noticed that the words running through the back of his head weren't his own and had nothing to do with English.

"-uttle pass and Panther and the Zokugaku University's Frilled Lizards are playing against the Aliens the day after your big tests." "Yeah... I wonder how Zokugaku will fair against an American Football team from America." "So, how do you think you'll do on the unit tests?" Sena turned to face him and smiled. "Very well thanks to you." "So when you ace your tests you'll, _show your appreciation_, right?" Hiruma smirked and Sena went absolutely rigid and blushed hotly. 'By 'show your appreciation', I'm guessing he doesn't mean a thank you.' Hiruma stood up and strutted over, gazing at Sena's answers with vague interest.

"Hurry it up, you've only got three questions left and after that you can study all you want _by yourself _if you meet the standards I've been setting since day one." 'Just because you say I can study by myself doesn't mean you'll leave me alone.' "Hiruma-san, I know what loopholes are and I know how they work." "Oh, what are you trying to say _Sena._" "I can study by myself, but if I choose not to study you can hang around me all you want to." "Ah, good observation, but you like it, I know you like it." "I-I do not!" "Oh really? Then why did it take you so long to push me away last time? Besides, I know your type, curiosity eats away at you so easily that you must have called the fucking manager to ask why you felt 'fluttery', which isn't actually a word, and now you know why you feel that way, you just don't want to admit it."

'Damn, he hit the nail right on the head.' "Well, even if that's true, which it isn't." Sena added quickly when he saw the look Hiruma gave him. "I'm sure you can find someone else to help you with your, your... Carnal desires." Hiruma frowned and leaned forward, turning Sena's chair around so he could fully face him. "Is that all you think this is about? If I wanted a quick fuck I wouldn't be spending a bunch of my free time helping you study when the fucking manager could be doing it." Sena frowned and focused on his hands which were folded neatly in his lap.

"But in the end, didn't you only start to tutor me because you don't trust anyone else with the task? After all, if people were able to find out who I was without my facade as the secretary I'd be scouted by a lot of teams and it would cause a lot of trouble." Hiruma leaned down and for a moment Sena swore he was going to be kissed again, until Hiruma's calmly spoken words registered in his mind.

"Kobayakawa Sena, I fucking love you."

Sena was unable to move, to respond at all, so he watched helplessly as Hiruma slung his bag over his shoulder and exited his room.

Hiruma did not seem like the kind of person who admitted he loved someone.

He wasn't able to concentrate on his English work for the rest of the day, sleep evaded him that night and he couldn't help but feel increasingly guilty about the situation.

Hiruma had been spending a lot of time with him as opposed to creating strategies for their upcoming game, and he had said he loved him, a fairly un-Hiruma-like thing to do.

'Oh God, I feel so bad for not saying anything before he left.'

He was so consumed in his guilt that during his tests he was more worried about Hiruma's feelings than passing, even though he did try and concentrate and answer the questions to the best of his ability whenever he wrote down an answer. 'Hiruma-san taught me this.' Would run through his head and remind him of what a horrible person he was for not saying anything to Hiruma.

As soon as school was over he just wanted to find Hiruma, tackle him to the ground and apologize profusely for being so cold hearted. But he had practice after school and he couldn't do that in front of the entire team, he probably wouldn't be able to bring Hiruma down anyways, and if he did manage to he was pretty sure Hiruma would somehow manage to pin him down.

Why was that thought not creeping him out as much as it should.

Practice was pure, unadulterated torture without being able to apologize and by the end of it when everyone else had changed and gone home he found himself shyly approaching the older boy who was standing by the entrance of the clubhouse.

"H-Hiruma-san?" Sena asked cautiously from the doorway, he didn't answer. "Look, it's just, I feel really, really bad about yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about it and if you really do l-love me, well, I think I feel something for you too, maybe I even love you, even though you kiss a bit too harshly, and, and-" "That's enough." Hiruma turned around and to Sena's surprise he was grinning down at him.

"Che, I know your type, guilt eats away at you a lot like curiosity does and before you know it you're admitting things you'd much rather keep secret. So, you feel something for me eh, maybe even love me, good, now maybe you'll kiss back instead of making me do all the work." Sena flushed in embarrassment. "Well I'm glad you think it's so funny, I felt really bad about that Hiruma-san, what if I don't get good enough on my tests to keep being the secretary?" Hiruma stretched out his arm and draped it around Sena's shoulder. "I have my ways Sena, not only is your teacher super scared of me, but he also had quite an _interesting_ pastime. I just wanted to use blackmail as a last resort because I don't want you getting too dependant on me."

Sena fiddled with the hem of his blazer. "What if people found out? Do we have to be together in secret?" Sena didn't like that, he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends and family, Hiruma just snorted at the question.

"Let them find out, anyone who has a problem with it can come speak to me about it. The fucking manager will probably be angry for a bit, but who cares?" "I do." Hiruma sighed and brought Sena closer to his side. "Fine, we'll break it to her easy, but she'd better not fucking accuse me of bullying you into it. And other than her who would dare question me?" "My parents, maybe." "Ha, your mom loves me, she'll probably be overjoyed that we're together." Hiruma slowly turned Sena to face him and lowered himself so he could look him right in the eyes.

"So, you're going to start kissing back now right?" "Only if you promise not to kiss me too hard, it really-mphhhh." Hiruma touched their lips together firmly but with less vigor than usual, running his tongue along the seem of Sena's lips until the younger boy parted them, shyly sliding his tongue against Hiruma's. It was a bit tame for Hiruma's taste, but he could deal with this. Ah, what one does for the person they love.

Besides, if Sena got all 'fluttery' during his 'violent' kisses, then chances were it wouldn't be to long until he would get to stop holding himself back.

'And anyone who dares to try and lay a hand on _my_ Sena will fucking pay. Ya Ha!'


End file.
